Moments
by Jazz2
Summary: Our life is made up of moments, some more precious than others.


Moments 

By  
Jazz __

All characters from Lord of the Rings are used without permission and for entetainment purposes only. All original characters belong to the author. No profit is made from this fiction.

~*~ 

_This story was inpsired and is dedicated to Lacey. A woman of Courage and grace. Thank you my friend. _

This one moment, it was what his life was about. Standing on the Deepling wall of Helms Deep, glowering down at the black mass of Orc and Uruk Hai that swept towards them like a black tide.

Was he scared?

No, he feared nothing. He had faced down the Balrog itself in his time, and had not faltered, why should he be afraid now?

Fear was not within him. Tonight, the fierce March Warden would be unyielding in his duty to his Lords and Lady. He would fight with pride and honour on his side. With the Valar watching over him. And her. Yes! She would be there, watching him, willing him on, and loving him from afar.

He looked up at the moonless sky as it was split apart by white fire and the crash of thunder. Rain, harsh as a thousand daggers pelted down on him, soaking through his burnished armour, chilling his skin.

Haldir closed his eyes, breathing in deeply the stench of the approaching army. A whisper of a breeze caressed his cheek, pulling him willingly into a different moment.

He breathed deeply once again, no longer did the reek of the howling army assail him. Instead, the scent of lilac and vanilla drifted around him, warming his icy skin.

The gentle touch of a woman's caress flitted over his chest, teasing him with soft strokes. He heard his own breath quicken, feeling her hot tongue laving against his earlobe, mapping the shell and ridges of his ear.

__

A soft laugh surrounded him, as he rolled over on the bed trapping her small form beneath his own. His fingers locked with hers, his mouth slanting over her own, his tongue exploring her mouth thoroughly.

He pressed his hips against hers, feeling her squirm beneath him. She bucked against him, trying to gain a better advantage in their passionate struggle. Only succeeding in stoking his flames of desire.

He kissed her harder, one hand drifting to her cheek, his thumb stroking the smooth skin. He felt her relax into the kiss, as their breathing became harsh with their mounting ardour.

Haldir followed an invisible line down her cheek to her jaw, then to her neck. He could feel her every tremble resonating through him, pushing his control to its limit.

By the Valar, he loved her. This was the one! This elf would be his wife, and he, her husband. Proud would he be, to hear her whisper that word, husband.

Not willing to wait anymore, Haldir dispensed with the foreplay. His knee gently nudging her legs apart, ready to begin making her ready for him.

His hand glided over her bosom, his thumb flicking at the raised nipple. She moaned into his mouth inciting his passion more. 

His hand carried on its slow journey, sliding over her flat belly finally reaching its destination. He slid his fingers into the juncture between her legs, gently stroking her swollen nubbin.

Again, her hips rose of their own volition. Haldir growled as her nails raked into his back and sides. He stroked her faster, matching her fiery passion. Breaking the kiss, he raised himself up on one elbow, watching her face intently.

Her china blue eyes gazed up into his own, her cheeks flushed from the heat of this delicious encounter. Her eyes widened, glazing over as her climax took her over. She rose up against him, her head falling backwards, blonde hair spreading over the pillows.

"HaldirAhh, my love!" 

Her cry of passion was more than his weakened mind could take. He sheathed himself in her, stilling, allowing her to adjust to him. 

When her hands came up to his face, gazing at him intently, all he wanted to do was thrust himself into her, to dominate her. To imprint upon her body that she belonged to him. No matter where her orders may take her, he needed to know that she would always be his.

Raising his hips, his eyes still locked with hers, he gently lowered himself into her. There were no passionate thrusts; he knew what she wanted.

This was a moment that could not be wasted idly. Only the Valar knew if they would ever have any more moments like this.

His gaze remained steady with hers, his breathing laboured as translucent tears pooled in her eyes, settling on her lashes. He tried to pull her to him, to hold her tight, but she refused.

Instead, he was forced to watch grief mingle with need. Desire warring against sadness.

She was breathtakingly beautiful with her heart so plain to see. Haldir saw the transparent orb drip onto her cheek. The tears came from his eyes. From his own grief.

His slow movements were maddening to him, but his mind knew that this night was not to be treated as some romp in a tavern. No tonight, he would make slow, languid love to his elf until the sun blazed high into the sky.

"I love you, Haldir. I love you with all that I am."

Her tender words sealed his fate. No longer could he be the conceited elf many thought him to be. The unlovable, unapproachable, Captain of Lothlórian. 

Never did he believe a female could break him, could tear down the walls of his heart. Yet, beneath him, writhing in pleasure was the elf that had stripped away his shields.

He sped up his thrusts, his tears mingling with hers. Lowering his face to hers, he whispered endearments to her. Promises, if the Valar permitted, he would gladly keep.

Her body tightened around him, her legs wrapping around him. Haldir gave himself over to his desire. His eyes still locked with hers, watching her passion burn in her eyes.

He could feel himself coming closer to the precipice, clinging to the edge wanting only to take her with him.

He thrust into her deeply as his world exploded. He called her name over and over, as she cried out his. Pulling her to him, he encircled her as his body trembled. His hands stroking every part of the exotic beauty he clasped to his chest.

This was a night of memories, and as the night gave way to a crisp dawn, he took her on a journey of uncharted pleasures neither had known existed.

He had said goodbye to her that day, both pledging their love to each other. There souls would be joined once the dark times were over. Haldir had clung to that, as he watched the sweet elf, dressed in the clothes of a man, mount her horse and gallop away.

He placed the letter she had given him firmly within the folds of his cloak. Once more looking to the rider speeding away to her next quest.

He had returned to his Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. Delivering the confidential information to them.

His Lady had noticed the change in him, though she spoke not to him on his decision. 

What could be said, Haldir o' Lórian had given his heart willingly to a brave elf. One who bravely entered places where only evil would tread, retrieving vital information for those who sought to defy the spreading vileness of Sauron.

A spy, in layman's terms. 

Haldir looked out from his flet every night, thinking of the elf that had brought such happiness to his long life. He would wait for her, here, in Lothlórian. Soon she would come, and the feisty elf, he had known but for a fleeting moment would stay with him until the days of the world were spent.

The boom of thunder intruded upon his memories. Haldir opened his eyes, seeing the howling army finally reach the fortress of stone.

Casting his gaze at all those around him. Tonight the men and elves of Helms Deep would be victorious. 

A silence descended as the armies waited to clash. Haldir gazed above their heads to the dark horizon. He feared nothing this night, not even death.

All too soon the battle had begun, the outer wall breached both by ladders and Sauroman's dark magic. Haldir heard the call to return to the keep. Issuing the same order to his contingent.

Where the Orc had come from, he did not know all he had felt was the sharp stab in his side. Slashing out, he cut the foul creature down.

Turning, he surveyed the carnage before him. 

A weight hit his back, his keen ears picking up the splintering sound of metal and the fiery pain that shot through his flesh.

Haldir dropped to his knees, feeling his own warm blood trickle over his skin. He looked around seeing nothing of what lay before him. Words floated to him, a recent conversation.

__

"We know not the whole story, Rangers found her outside Gondor in the woods. Her words nonsensical. She spoke of a Palantir. Then spoke of her love for someone, before passing over to the Halls of Mandos."

Haldir watched the elf lord, the warden's stance neutral. "Haldir, remember my words to Theoden King."

Haldir left the circular chamber, a part of him fatally wounded, before he had even reached the battlefield.

Aragorn reached the fallen elf, catching him in his arms. The steel blue eyes open and vacant of all life, telling the future king, his friend's spirit had already passed to the Halls of Mandos.

Bowing his head, Aragorn pressed his fist to the brave elf's heart, sending a silent prayer to the Valar, speaking well of the noble protector.

__

The figures stood motionless. Only the soft breeze brushing the loose tendrils of their hair. The tall proud elf lowered his head, whispering promises of joys to come. The small she elf, giggled in delight, turning in his arms, allowing her lips to be captured by his mouth.

__

She pulled away breathlessly, "I love you Haldir."

__

©Copyright 2003  
All rights reserved


End file.
